Fortune Teller
The Fortune Teller is the main antagonist of Junji Ito's short story "Tomio: Red Turtleneck". She is a beautiful enigmatic fortune teller who is revealed to be a sadistic witch with a penchant of collecting innocent people's heads and is responsible of putting Tomio in a rather torturous ordeal. Appearance The Fortune Teller herself is described as a woman with a beautiful and stunning face almost like Tomie Kawakami and wears mostly a black, glimmering veil and a seemingly black jumpsuit. During her affair with Tomio, she wears a rather modest silk black pajamas to show her alluring but dangerous nature. Personality As Tomio described it, the unnamed fortune teller is a seemingly charismatic person who predict several people relationship. In reality however, the fortune teller herself is a succubus who preys on several men and has a penchant on collecting their heads. In addition to all of this, the Fortune Teller herself is a rather sadistic woman with a penchant of torturing her victims slowly before their death and this was shown when Tomio was put in a rather torturous ordeal thanks to her as his head is going to be decapitated in a slow and painful manner. History During her fortune telling session, she took an interest with a man named Tomio and in order to get Tomio to her side, the fortune teller then predicts Tomio and his girlfriend, Sonoka's, relationship by saying that their relationship won't last longer and that would lead to their break up. This resulted on Tomio have a heated argument with Sonoka which led their relationship to become fractured and Tomio having an affair with the unnamed fortune teller because she is much more charismatic compared to Sonoka. However, as Tomio fell into the Fortune Teller's seduction, it was soon revealed that she hid a sinister intentions under her sleeves. Seemingly obsessed with Tomio's head, she then enthralls him in which Tomio complied and then ties Tomio's neck with a piece of her hair which resulted on a weird mark appeared on his neck. When Tomio complained about the mark, the Fortune Teller then recommended Tomio to wear the turtlencek sweater in order to cover the mark. After this, she then lures Tomio into a dark room and it was soon revealed that the dark room itself contains severed heads of innocent people that she previously seduced, netted around 25 victims in total while trying to make Tomio her next victim. After Tomio found out about the horrifying truth, he then runs away in which the fortune teller sadistically responded that he will not escape from her clutches. As soon as Tomio seemingly escaped from the Fortune Teller's grasp, the Fortune Teller then sadistically taunts him via telepathy saying that the turtleneck sweater that she gave contains her hair and her hair strands is much more stronger than wires itself. This resulted on the turtleneck sweater turned into a red thanks to Tomio's blood flowing from his neck and to add an insult to injury, the fortune teller then tells Tomio that if he drops his focus or getting relaxed, he will die in a second and this resulted on Tomio trying his best to not get his head decapitated. However, he panicked after seeing a salesman cutting a fish's head. Because of the torturous ordeal that Tomio has been put through, he had no choice but to reconcile with Sonoka. At first, Sonoka didn't believe Tomio's pleas and dismissed it as a joke because of their fractured relationship. However, after seeing the severe wound that the fortune teller inflicted under Tomio's turtleneck, Sonoka then calls an ambulance in order to help Tomio. However, instead of an ambulance that come to save Tomio, it was soon revealed that the fortune teller came into Sonoka's house and tries to take Tomio's head for her own personal collection after the torturous ordeal that Tomio has been put through by the woman. Before she took Tomio's head, she then physically and mentally torture Tomio by using a tarot card to decapitate his head and putting a cockroach inside Tomio's neck, putting the man in a constant torment while she sadistically laughs at his suffering. However, Sonoka manages to defeat the fortune teller by stabbing her with a scissor in which the latter respond by trying to kill Sonoka last seconds before meeting her demise. After her demise, her corpse suddenly dissolved like a fire due to the black magic and suddenly, three imp like ghosts played with Tomio's head. It was soon revealed that the imp was an illusion and Tomio was saved at the end of the day. Despite this, Tomio still has a lingering trauma and refuses to remove his hand from his head. Navigation Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Charismatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Magic Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Deceased